This invention relates to an illuminated bag toss platform, or more generally an illuminated “cornhole” platform.
There are a number of bag toss games that are played under conditions of low ambient light, such as “cornhole” or “corn toss.” In the game, players take turns pitching small bags at an inclined platform having a hole with a diameter that is designed for the bags to fit through, centered on the platform but with a vertical disposition towards the far end of the platform. The platforms are generally rectangular and consist of a platform surface generally made of rigid material, and foldable risers that elevate and support the vertically inclined end of the platform.
Being mostly an outdoor game, cornhole is generally played during daylight hours when the players are able to distinguish distance relatively easily and see their target, the platform, and more specifically the hole. However, since it is an excellent outdoor party game, it is often played during the evening where the lighting may not be optimal. Providing sufficient lighting for evening play is inconvenient and sometimes undesirable, since other lighting apparatuses may detract from the ambiance desired at an outdoor party. Thus, there is still a need for a kit to illuminate the platform with sufficient lighting to enable outdoor play in low-light conditions.